


Don’t bite off more than you can chew

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Eren!, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Captain Levi will not accept failure when it comes to cheering Eren up for at the very least, his subordinate's own birthday. [Homestyle verse]





	Don’t bite off more than you can chew

Armin is left gaping at the extreme chaos around him.

He never would have guessed this could happen... not with Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Captain Levi Ackerman leading them.

But that in itself is the fallacy. 

Captain Levi is a soldier. And thus this arena does not belong to him, nor does it fall under his range of expertise. So was it really a surprise?

Mikasa has coolly yet hastily opened every window in the kitchen to let the smoke rise out.

Everyone's coughing disperses as the smoke follows out. Everyone looking about at what could have and did indeed go wrong. In the midst of it, Captain Levi is scowling a horrid rabid thing. Armin gulps. Looking down at the instructions Captain Levi had requested he initiate given his reading skills and ability to analyse information even if it seemed foreign to him. That had been the plan, to overcome their lack of skills they as a team would be able to decipher the too complicated recipe before them in the hopes of creating the honeyed strawberry sponge cake the Captain is set on making. For Eren's sake.

Eren's birthday is today, so Armin understands it wouldn't be right to have Eren make his own cake, but for all of them... it seems failure is their only option.

Armin cowers as Captain Levi looks over to him, dissatisfaction riddling every fibre of his being.

"Hey, mushroom cap. What's with this situation? Hurry up and explain."

Armin gulps as he considers it- "Th-th-th-th-that is s-s-sir it seems..." as Armin sucks in a great breath with the cleared air. Looking over the nervous disposition of all those around him, worrying should Captain Levi's temper flare even more dangerously than it is already if he says something out of turn; Mikasa excluded from this sentiment. Armin struggles to explain as matter of factly as he possibly can. To not step on any toes.

He gives a salute.

"It is to my understanding! Sir! That the fire Jean and Flocke were tending to was far too high in temperature for the cake! That Connie and Sasha having to constantly... clean everything as they went along personally hindered their comprehension skills of the recipe! And also!"

Armin falters here, his voice growing smaller but still he presses forth, bravely, all admire of him for what he has to say next, "...Captain Levi wishing to adhere to Eren's sweet tooth made the error of putting far too much sugar and honey inside the cake! It was excessive sir!"

Mikasa is silently smirking at her place near the window.

Armin concludes, "All of these contributing factors led to the ruin of this cake! Sir!"

Captain Levi sighs, fingers to his temple as a migraine assaults him.

"Is that so? Fuck."

Levi turns around to survey the kitchen.

Some areas spotless, others to his utmost dissatisfaction. The fire was still too strong. They were running low on ingredients. As this blackened failure joins the others on their table of ruin. Some cakes not done in the middle, collapsed, others of differing burnt degrees or of horrendous smell and taste. Levi understands he is running out of time. The situation is dire. Levi hadn't been expecting that it would go _this_ bad when he'd decided to let his new squad help him cook. Figuring his lack of skills could be made up with skills surely some of them had from their families? Hobbies? But most of all from cooking alongside Eren at some point? It seems it was a huge miscalculation on all points, shit, if Erwin was still here that bastard would be able to tell him what decision he was supposed to make to bring about the best results. At this rate they wouldn't even have an edible cake by next week.

"Shit."

Sensing Captain Levi's further plunging mood and rising temper, the new Levi Squad look to another to try to figure words of encouragement that won't set off a misplaced, hefty (cleaning) punishment.

Flocke is the only one green as the fucking grass to open his mouth first, "We could try baking a different kind of cake."

"Refused."

Is not what Captain Levi says but Mikasa.

"This one is Eren's favourite. Auntie used to make it."

Armin's brow has furrowed as he's still lost in thought, trying to find a solution.

Sasha is frowning, sweating profusely as she tries to be as brave as Armin and as stupid as Flocke.

"Maybe a cake isn't the best idea... sweets were always difficult for us and if it wasn't Eren making them it was Ymir and Historia. Right guys?"

Everyone of the present 104th Trainee Squad nods in agreement, offering their voice in understanding.

"Yeah! And how were we supposed to learn from that death-seeking-kitchen-hogging-bastard if he kicked us out every time we came in to help?" Stealing a taste was more accurate a description but Jean isn't keen on having Captain Levi's ire turn on all of them when they'd just been following their orders as best as they could.

"That's right! Making a cake is too hard!" Connie pipes in. All hopeful at this point that Captain Levi will drop it.

When he clearly will tell them 'No', Armin picks up the last and near empty sack of flour.

"It really looks like we'll have to try something else."

Armin feels almost guilty as the Captain's eyes widen in the slightest, as the shock of his failure steadily sets in. But at this point Armin has come up with a plan. He smiles reassuringly, nodding to Mikasa without missing a beat he says-

"That sponge cake may have been Eren's favourite cake but what's his favourite dessert? Mikasa!"

Mikasa puffs up her chest proudly as she supplies the correct answer, "That would be, chocolate mousse strawberry parfait!"

Everyone gives a gasp of understanding.

They could cut up the edible parts of the otherwise failed cakes to put in the parfait, along with the ingredients that didn't need any or as much flour as a whole new cake would. That way Eren would still have a dessert in celebration of his birthday.

"Not bad," Captain Levi says, but it's not enough, they know that, which is why-

Armin reveals the rest of his plan.

"Instead of everyone struggling to make something outside their expertise, why don't we all make a dish that we all know we're good at?"

Mikasa volunteers first, "Of course, Armin and I will handle the parfait."

Sasha raises her hand energetically, "Leave the reliable vegetables for me!"

Connie's hand shoots up next to hers, "Leave it to me to team up with her and make sure all those vegetables are not only potatoes!"

Sasha gives out a deep unladylike grunt, as if Connie had hit her gut, "That's a low blow Connie! Of course I'm not only going to make potatoes! Don't underestimate me, you!"

They turn to Jean who is standing next to Connie, he's struggling to figure something out but can only manage, "I.. I'll uh, I'll make fried rice! Everyone likes that right!" In other words, it is one of the only dishes he knows how to make since it typically went inside an omelet. Given omurice is his favourite dish. They figured he'd make that.

Flocke is next.

He shrugs. Figuring why can't he just pull what everyone else is pulling.

"I'll help with Jean's fried rice."

"HEY!" Jean bursts, not expecting to be piggy backed on but it looks like it can't be helped.

"Right," Armin nods, "We have the dessert and side dishes, well then Captain. This will mean you will provide the main course. Is that..." Armin glances at Sasha as if she could change her mind at this point and take what is now the most important dish, from Captain Levi's responsibility.

"...alright with you sir?"

Meat.

The main course has to be a meat dish, next to dessert Eren loves meat. It goes without saying they all do. Armin is hoping, based on Levi's muscle mass he knows how to prepare meat at the very least? It'd make sense wouldn't it?

"This works out fine."

Captain Levi nods.

A rush of relief falls over Levi's Squad as it is decided what their duties are; much easier than baking a cake.

As they get to the task at hand, Armin can't help but ask Captain Levi who has headed to the door-

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking. What is it you have in mind to cook sir?"

Levi turns to Armin, just after he'd swung his mantle over his shoulders in preparation of stepping out to acquire ingredients.

"Back with my old squad, I remember... Eren felled a deer with them. Since he'd killed it, they insisted he get to cook it. It was pretty damn good."

Levi's gaze is an overly fond and sentimental that Armin is not accustomed to, he is almost relieved that the others are too occupied with their work to notice this exchange between him and the Captain.

Captain Levi continues.

"I ain't able to make something nearly as good, but at the very least I can get Eren some deer... I think it may manage to take that shitty frown off his face."

With that he departs. Heading first to the weapons shed to retrieve a shot gun, then the stables for his horse. They can all hear the hooves galloping off into the distance, as Captain Levi heads into the nearby woods.

\--

Jean is in a sour mood.

He can't help but be.

It wasn't fair in his opinion, that his dish was not only being looked down on but was also the underdog in these circumstances. Connie had prepared a nice fresh salad full of nuts and greens, and Sasha a casserole of cheesy potatoes much like something Eren had cooked for them before. The salad was fine as it is, chilling in the ice box with the chocolate mousse strawberry parfaits that mainly Mikasa and the whip cream on top by Armin had prepared. Sasha's potato dish was being kept warm in the oven. While Jean's fried rice...

He should have waited to make it! It was getting hard and dried out with each passing minute it stayed in the pan. Best served hot right after it was made, he should have waited until the Captain had finished.

The Captain had long returned. They'd taken a peek in one of the shacks, where he'd been covered head to foot. A white scarf over his hair, another covering his mouth, a long white apron, rubber gloves. Even boot covers. As he'd properly cleaned and cut up the deer he'd hunted. The sight had been too much of a reminder of a much more unpleasant time (though it wasn't fair to say that given it wasn't like they'd had to face such a visage and with Commander Hanji to boot), so they'd all retreated back to the kitchen to wait.

Captain Levi emerges eventually, a different and clean apron donned (green like the rest of them had been wearing earlier). He broils the deer steaks he'd cut thoroughly, taking them out a little earlier than he'd planned, at Sasha's advice, so the meat will be tender. Mikasa supplies some of the leftover strawberry compote from the parfaits to go with the meat.

As they finish up, Captain Levi orders the rest of them to set up the table... when that is complete.

"All that's left is to go get Eren!"

Armin quips, turning to Captain Levi, the burden of everything off his shoulders now that crisis has been averted but Captain Levi has not relaxed. Armin sees from his tense back.

"You go get him. There's one more thing I have to do. Go on and start without me."

Armin and the rest are shocked at this order, this sort of event had been Captain Levi's idea. Wanting to organise a party since Eren was typically the one putting forth his good effort for things like that. He'd agonized and nit picked all day about it. They figured he would be the one to fetch Eren. There's the familiar gallop of hooves in the distance as the Captain is off again... for what, they do not have the slightest idea.

However, it'd be unthinkable to not do as the Captain says.

Armin heads up the staircase to Eren's room. He knocks a few times. Receiving no answer and figuring Eren must be asleep like he often is nowadays. Armin enters the room... surprised to see Eren is not sleeping, but also not even present! His bed empty and tidily made.

Armin hurries back downstairs to inform the others, wondering how he can when they'd all gotten into position. Party confetti cannons at hand behind the door he shouldn't open without Eren.

Deep in thought until he catches sight of Commander Hanji's back, Hanji opening the door to the mess hall.

"What's this wonderful smell-"

They begin and do not finish as Armin hears everyone loudly cheer.

"SURPRISE!!!"

All together.

Commander Hanji is quite surprised blinking with one eye at them.

"WOW. What's all this?"

Armin comes in behind them.

"Sorry Commander. It's for Eren... whom I can't find. Would you happen to know where he is?"

Hanji purses their lips pleasantly, not overly amused like usual but not upset either.

"Of course. It was where you should have been too today, you forgot didn't you? Even though Captain Levi said he'd only be borrowing you for a sec. What a liar!"

Commander Hanji is earnestly smiling though, no harm no foul. Armin seizes up in shock and embarrassment as he remembers-

"That's right! I was supposed to help you and Eren test some of the new equipment...! I'm sorry!"

Armin had helped designed it with Hanji after all, atop of that both him and Eren were capable test subjects given any injury from the new equipment would have a higher rate of healing quick than if they'd used their fellow comrades without titan shifting abilities to be injured in their stead. Armin feels terrible... Eren probably worked twice as hard to fill in his place... and on his birthday of all days...

Hanji pats him on the back, "Don't look so glum! Here he is!"

Eren arrives, scowling at the confetti all over the floor.

"What are you guys messing around for? If the Captain sees this, he'll be displeased."

Eren sets the bag of equipment he'd been carrying next to Hanji's bag by the door. Immediately retrieving from the broom closet a broom and dust bin. He begins to sweep up the mess, a displeased frown on his lips.

"This, this actually is-" Armin stutters out but Mikasa beats him to the punch, "Happy Birthday Eren."

"Happy birthday!" Sasha chimes in, Connie next to her saying most chipper "Don't be mad Eren, Captain Levi arranged all this!"

Eren gives him a look like he doubts that, given the mess.

"Alright the confetti was us! There. Happy?" Jean says, also scowling. Shit, couldn't Eren just be grateful they'd done all this and went through hell for him, like always?

Flocke takes the broom and dust bin from Eren's hands, "There there birthday boy. I'll finish up the tidying. You go sit down and eat your dinner before someone has an aneurysm." Jean can't see it but he can feel Flocke's judgmental glance towards him. Jerks! Everyone he knows is such a-!

Armin places a hand at Eren's arm to turn him to sit, but it's Mikasa grabbing onto his other arm and pulling him to his seat that is what's making him sit down.

"Great! Let's eat!" Sasha cries out joyously, arms and hands spread out as she presents the food. Eren's displeased expression wavering as he looks over their hard work. A glimmer within his tired gaze at the familiar dishes, and-

"Deer... how nostalgic."

Eren's smile is slight but enough for them.

"Thank you everyone. Really."

He tells them.

Armin beams at Mikasa who gives a satisfied grin in response as they set to making Eren a heavy plate.

\--

They have long finished eating (Commander Hanji retrieving some wine from somewhere, it'd be a shame right? Not to drink on such an occasion yeah? And they're like totally not minors anymore so-) and Eren has opened his last birthday gift when Captain Levi returns. Slightly out of breath, his mantle still donned.

Eren sets aside the red leather bound journal Armin had given him, next to the quill Sasha had made, and the handkerchief Mikasa had embroidered. Turning to look at the Captain as he approaches.

"Sorry I'm late. I sorta forgot where I saw them earlier."

It'd been today, when he'd gone to hunt the deer.

In his hands are a bunch of blue flowers, more nostalgic than anything else. Nemophila menziesii. Familiar baby blue eyes as they are known to grow in the fields of Wall Maria which lies far behind them. Eren accepts the flowers from Levi gently, awed at them. Admiring them still for some time, before placing them upon the water within the shallow bowl that Mikasa had retrieved for them.

His smile is not as Levi had wished for, nor is its vibrancy to that he hoped for but-

"Thank you very much, Captain Levi."

The weight on Levi's shoulders lessens in the slightest, however-

"I'm grateful for all that you've done for me today. Everyone says you arranged this on my behalf."

Eren's hands are loose fists at his thighs as he looks into Captain Levi's eyes, voice unwavering, "But will you accept this selfish request of mine? There is something more I would like from you today sir."

"What is it? Eren."

Though Eren says all that, Levi can tell there's something more his princess desires.

"I want you to take me... to where you picked these flowers. I want to see them in bloom myself."

\--

The moon is bright above them.

Despite that they are within the woods, you can still smell the faint scent of the sea. And hear, the waves crashing in the distance, a murmur unlike the throb of the running hooves of their horses.

A cavern glow stone in the lantern, granting further illumination than the stars and the moon can even provide out here in the once thought of wilderness with the cover of the trees blocking the night sky as they enter the woods.

Once they arrive.

Levi asks.

"Are you satisfied?"

Eren pushes down the hood of his mantle, the longer locks of his silky hair falling forward.

Levi feels Eren's arms wrap around his shoulders as he leans to him- "I'm afraid not yet. Captain Levi."

There's no fear of the forest catching fire as the lantern is discarded onto the grassy floor below as Eren persists above him, pressing him to the flowers he so wanted to see. Crushed beneath their weight as Eren kisses him. Levi ensnaring a hand in Eren's hair as Eren becomes more aggressive with each stolen breath.

Eren's tongue is warm in his mouth as is his breath, his body over his, as Eren straddles him making it well known what it is exactly else he wishes for on his birthday. Eren cannot see, but rather feel the smirk of Levi's lips. It gone when they part.

"What Eren? Had to drag me out here in the woods just to get fucked?"

Eren has unbuttoned his mantle, discarded his jacket and pulled off his shirt. Levi shuddering as Eren bares himself to him beneath the darkening foliage.

"Do you have any objections to my desire sir?"

Levi scoffs, "Of course not."

Eren pulls off his trousers, his panties. Naked above him. He leans over him, his hair a curtain hiding their faces from the remaining light.

"I can't help but feel otherwise Captain Levi. Just because it is my birthday, doesn't mean you need hold back."

Levi is skimming his hands over Eren's body, down his torso, his small waist and wide hips, moving down to grope at his ass. His own hips clenched between Eren's soft plush thighs. Levi shudders.

"Oh? In that case," Levi flips Eren over so Eren is beneath him, his naked skin pressed to the flowers beneath him, the cool forest ground. Some flowers tangling in his hair, the petals and leaves brushing against his cheek. Levi thinks this place suits Eren much more than he. Levi caresses Eren's cheek, eyes following the trail of Eren's long brown hair fanning out across midnight blue.

"I thought you may dislike it but you're actually quite taken to it aren't you sir?" Eren says, entwining his fingers with Levi's in one hand and guiding the other from his cheek to slip back into his hair.

Levi's hand clenches over Eren's.

"Would that admittance be enough of an offering to you to forgive me for missing most of the party?"

Eren's look is coy, "Of course not sir."

Levi can feel the back of Eren's heel coaxing against his lower back, urging him to come closer. Levi can feel himself grow harder as his gaze turns to Eren's usually pink lips, almost red from Levi's teeth and sucking mouth. Levi watches those lips as Eren tells him-

"You know exactly what it's going to take," Eren continues, rising up so Levi may bend down to meet him. Kissing hotly, messily. Saliva dripping across Eren's cheek as he pants. Eren's mouth definitely red now.

"It's bad manners for the host to have left me there without him. You have to make up for that for certain. My Captain."

Levi sucks in a breath, the tips of Eren's fingers reaching up his chest, slim digits untie his cravat.

"I got it Eren. I'm gunna make it up to you plenty then."

Those gentle fingers are unbuttoning his shirt, reaching in to caress at his torso, his muscles, a palm gliding over his hard stomach but not reaching as far as he'd like.

Eren's arms move back up, around his shoulders as they embrace. Eren's bruised lips at his cheek, his ear, kissing, murmuring, "You're a man of your word so I expect no less. You will carry me home, come the sunrise?"

Levi bites at Eren's neck, causing him to cry out, gasp far too sweetly given the pain.

"Ain't that obvious."

Levi licks at the blood that's seeping, steam rising against his mouth as he moves it lower to Eren's breasts, sucking at his nipples and teasing them, pinching them in his fingers before moving his hands down to Eren's waist, his hips. Eren moving his hips delightfully against his body, more fervently when Levi sticks his lube wet finger into his tight little asshole. Eren's fat cheeks clenching around him as he delves deep, deeper, into him.

Eren whining as Levi insists on teasing him, riling him up further. Can't help to when all Eren need do is look at him to send him near the brink. Levi settles Eren back down against the flowers. Eren's gasp delighted when he sees between their bodies, their once touching naked skin, that Levi is unbuttoning his trousers. His cock straining against the fabric of his clothes and being equally tempted by Eren's hot flesh; for long enough. He slicks his cock up in the same lube he'd slicked his fingers up in. Having stored the glass contained in his pocket. Giving his cock a few thorough pumps before Eren's moist eyes is most dissatisfactory to the younger man who reaches up to kiss him hard over the mouth, enough that Levi can taste blood, but it is only Eren he can smell, hear, and feel as Eren spreads his legs wide for him. Bringing his knees back near his head so he can desperately show off to Levi, his eager wet hole that Levi had so thoughtfully prepared. It'd be a shame wouldn't it? His begging eyes seem to be saying, if Levi didn't fuck him right this moment.

Levi can't help but agree, giving Eren exactly what he wants, Levi doesn't waste any time. Shoving his large cock inside Eren, filling him to the brim, Eren's head snaps back. His long hair sticking to the sweat at his shoulders as Levi pounds into him, grunting. Moaning when Eren tries to entwine their hands again but his body is so weak with pleasure he can't keep the grip. Levi moves his hands to Eren's wrists and pins him down to the bed of flowers, fucking him thoroughly and roughly. Eren's voice is high and keening as it bounds through the dark. Levi hitting that sweet spot inside him that can't possibly be sweeter than him Levi thinks, as he leaves red and bruising marks that disappear in the night, in the heat and fit of steam just like the other bruises do, caused from their bodies slamming repeatedly against each other's as Levi doesn't spare any strength in giving Eren what he wants.

Eren is sobbing, both relieved and overwhelmed to be getting all that he wanted tonight. Levi licks at his tears, groaning as Eren moans, flexing his hips down and up on Levi's cock. His own cock hot and heavy against his belly, full from Levi. Eren cums messily over himself, splattering up over his chest, beneath his chin. Even across some of the flowers, clenched beneath his fingers, as the nails dig into the dirt. The bruises around his wrists taking longer to heal, given he'd been using his powers previously in the day and since they began. They'll stay there a little longer, like the new bruises that Levi is leaving across his body with his hands traveling back around Eren's hips. Levi comparing the colour to the baby blue eyes beneath them, cums heavily inside Eren. Pleased that however exhausted Eren is at this point, he still struggles to fit Levi deeper inside him. Ready to have his insides drenched by the Captain, wanting to leave nothing and have everything for himself, just as Levi wants everything of Eren for himself. Intoxicated by Eren's warm and encompassing gaze upon him as if there is nothing else.

Levi gropes at a swollen ass cheek as he presses his mouth over Eren's, his tongue in his mouth, tasting him, delving into him. Eren moans exhausted and breathless as he clings to him. Kissing him back.

\--

Wrapped up in a white sheet Eren had no idea the Captain had prepared, Captain Levi keeps his word and carries him.

Eren awakens as the sunrise hits the horizon across the shimmering sea.

Surprised that it is not back towards HQ they are headed. Their horses left up on the hill with the tall grass. As Levi makes his way across the sand, his heavy footsteps heavier with Eren's added weight. Eren is surprised to see the Captain this close to the shore at all.

"Good morning, Captain Levi."

"Here I thought you wouldn't wake up in time. My sleeping beauty."

Eren flushes at that, a colour that spreads down beneath the white sheet. Probably prepared because of what Eren's intentions had been last night, but unused as Levi had changed his mind and allowed Eren further of his whims.

"That's unfair..."

"Why?" Levi asks, almost bemused.

Eren reaches up to kiss him over the mouth.

Levi scoffs at him, but isn't displeased.

"Now who is the unfair one, Eren?"

Eren is shyly looking away from him, looking instead at his knees beneath the long cotton sheet. His attention elsewhere as the sun begins its full ascent. They watch as it rises higher into the clearing, blue sky, the dark of night ebbing away as if beneath the waves of the gentle sea.

Eren is hiding a bit, behind his hair. It's too cute, combined with the sheet resting over his head, across his body. Levi has half the mind to lay him down on the sand and prove to Eren what really _would_ be unfair.

As if sensing his carnal intentions Eren turns back to look at him, arms around his shoulders. Eren kisses him on the cheek to get the attention he already has.

"You're late Captain but I'll look past it."

Levi sighs, despite his best efforts a princess is a princess.

"Forgive me. I'll be sure to do better next year."

Eren looks at him expectantly.

So Levi tells him, despite that the day has passed.

"Hey Eren... Happy Birthday."

In return Eren bestows him that bright, happy smile Levi had been hoping to see. Eren's laughter is warmer than the risen sun. And with Eren, Levi is happy too.


End file.
